StBerry Shuffle
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Ipod Shuffle unrelated one shots of St.Berry
1. Goodbye

_I can honestly say  
>You've been on my mind<br>Since I woke up today_

I woke up staring out my window thinking about Jesse again I had been since the first day of summer I cried thinking about him then looked at a picture of us from a carnival we went too he was kissing my cheek and I was smiling._  
><em>

_I look at your photograph all the time  
>These memories come back to life<br>And I don't mind_

Flash Back:

"**Lionel Richie one of my favorites." I heard a male say** "**Jesse Jesse St. James." He continued**

"**I know who you are you're the star of Vocal Adrenaline. I'm Rachel Berry."**

"**I know I saw you at our invitationals so let's take this for a test run."**

"**Here now no." I shook my head.**)

_I remember when we kissed_  
><em>I still feel it on my lips<em>

I cried remembering how sparks always flew when we were together.

_The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<br>I remember the simple things  
>I remember till I cry<em>

I heard his voice in my head telling me I was beautiful I couldn't stop hearing him then I started crying.

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
>The memory I wanna forget<br>Is goodbye_

I think crying about how he was raised in the air by his team that day of Regionals and fall asleep crying.

_I woke up this morning_  
><em>And played our song<em>

'Hello is it me you're looking for.' I sing that was our song

_And through my tears I sang along_

'I can see it in your eyes I can see it in your smile you're all I ever wanted and my arms are open wild.' I sing through tears and pick up my phone and see his number but close it._  
><em>

_I picked up the phone and then  
>Put it down<br>'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
>And I don't mind<em>

_I remember when we kissed_  
><em>I still feel it on my lips<em>  
><em>The time that you danced with me<em>  
><em>With no music playing<em>  
><em>I remember the simple things<em>  
><em>I remember till I cry<em>  
><em>But the one thing I wish I'd forget<em>  
><em>The memory I wanna forget<em>

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_  
><em>With your ringtone<em>

Then I hear his ringtone and hestitate but answer

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

"Hello." I say shaking.

"Rachel."

"Yea it's me." I whisper

"I still love you." I hear him say he sounded hurt and alone

_You sound so alone  
>And I'm surprised to hear you say<em>

"Rachel do you remember all that we did?" I smile and laugh remembering

"I remember everything from day one." I said

_You remember when we kissed  
>You still feel it on your lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<br>You remember the simple things  
>We talk till we cry<em>

"Rach I'm sorry you know that." He starts

"Don't" I cry._  
><em>

_You said that your biggest regret  
>The one thing you wish I'd forget<br>Is saying goodbye  
>Saying goodbye<br>Goodbye_

"Just know my biggest regret and the thing you should forget is saying goodbye cause I don't want it to be." I smile hearing him say this.

"Goodbye Jesse." I say and hang up then cry myself to sleep and try to forget but I just can't forget goodbye. Even though he told me too but I can't.


	2. You Belong With Me

Rachel and Jesse had been best friends since first grade and she knew everything about him since they lived next door to each other and even though his jokes were weird she got them better than his girlfriend Santana Lopez. She looked at her bestfriend through her window on his phone arguing with Santana. A song started and she started singing looking at him.

_You're on the phone_  
><em>With your girlfriend<em>  
><em>She's upset<em>  
><em>She's going off about<em>  
><em>Something that you said<em>  
><em>'cause she doesn't get your humor<em>  
><em>Like I do<em>

She knew why he was arguing with her she didn't understand his humor so she would always fight with him. When he got off the phone she had a sketch book in her hand holding up a message.

You okay? He smiled writing something on a note book.

Just tired of drama!

_I'm in the room_  
><em>It's a typical Tuesday night<em>  
><em>I'm listening to the kind of music<em>  
><em>She doesn't like<em>  
><em>She'll never know your story<em>  
><em>Like I do<em>

It was a typical Tuesday for Rachel. She went to school, glee after school then dance class with Jesse, Mike and Matt. Now she was doing her homework listening to her Taylor Swift track.

Sorry :( She frowned and he shrugged closing his curtain before she could show him the last one

I love you! She just showed it to the window frowning.

_But she wears short skirts_  
><em>I wear t-shirts<em>  
><em>She's cheer captain<em>  
><em>And I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day<em>  
><em>When you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for<em>  
><em>Has been here the whole time<em>

She thought about all the differences between her and Santana. How Santana wore skirts while she wore T-shirts. Santana was cheer captain and how she was on the bleachers cheering him on in all of his basketball games. But the main thing she thought about well really dreamt about was when Jesse would realize that Rachel is the one he should be with.

_If you could see_  
><em>That I'm the one<em>  
><em>Who understands you<em>  
><em>Been here all along<em>  
><em>So why can't you<em>  
><em>See you belong with me<em>  
><em>You belong with me.<em>

She was dancing and singing along to the song on her bed with a hair brush as her microphone. She jumped of her bed dancing and Jesse looked out the window laughing at her as she didn't notice. When he closed the window she sang the last part looking at picture of him she had taken at the school carnival last year.

_Walking the streets_  
><em>With you and your worn out jeans<em>  
><em>I can't help thinking<em>  
><em>This is how it ought to be<em>  
><em>Laughing on a park bench<em>  
><em>Thinking to myself<em>  
><em>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>

It was the next day and Rachel was reading a book when Jesse sat by her as she was still listening to the Taylor Swift cd singing under her breath.

"You have a piece of hair stuck to yout face he said brushing my cheek we both laughed.

"So how've you been Jess?" She asked him after she finished thinking 'Just tell him you like him it's really easy.'

"Great." he said fake smiling I would know

_And you've got a smile_  
><em>That could light up this whole town<em>  
><em>I haven't seen it in awhile<em>

Now even she was singing out loud and he smiled. "See there's the Jesse St. James smile I know" she said snd saw it disapear as Santana pulled up with Finn, Quinn, Artie and Brittany. "Babe let's go we're going to Bread Stix." Rachel looked at Jesse.

"Jess if you don't want to go don't!" She said and Santana and her friends glared at her.

"I'm fine." He said getting in the car and he kissed her." Rachel started singing again the next part.

_Since she brought you down_  
><em>You say you're fine<em>  
><em>I know you better than that<em>  
><em>Hey what you doing<em>  
><em>With a girl like that<em>

Rachel didn't understand why he was with her she was always putting him down. Unlike Santana, she would always compliment him on everything.

_She wears high heels_  
><em>I wear sneakers<em>  
><em>She's cheer captain<em>  
><em>I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day<em>  
><em>When you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for<em>  
><em>Has been here the whole time<em>

There was so many differences between them high heels over sneakers, cheer captain over bleachers, Santana using Jesse over Rachel dreaming about when he realizes that she was the one for him.

_If you could see_  
><em>That I'm the one<em>  
><em>Who understands you<em>  
><em>Been here all along<em>  
><em>So why can't you<em>  
><em>See you belong with me<em>  
><em>Standing by and<em>  
><em>Waiting at your backdoor<em>  
><em>All this time<em>  
><em>How could you not know<em>  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>  
><em>You belong with me.<em>

That afternoon was the basket ball game and Rachel was singing on the bleachers cheering him on and as he made the final score Santana did the last flip and Jesse was raised in the air and she paused her mp3 player she saw Jesse running towards Santana and she was kissing Puck. "What the hell, San" he yelled

"Well your always with freaky Berry and Puck gives me what I want." she said and he walked away. When Rachel saw that she ran out of the school and followed him.

_[Instrumental]_

_Oh, I remember_  
><em>You driving to my house<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh<em>  
><em>When you know you're about to cry<em>

It was like nine and she was doing her homework singing and Jesse text her to look up so she did. He was holding up a note book.

You going tonight. She smiled shaking her head.

No studying! he frowned and wrote something else

Wish you were. She smiled singing the last sound in 'Cry'

_And I know your favorite songs_  
><em>And you tell me about your dreams<em>  
><em>Think I know where you belong<em>  
><em>Think I know it's with me<em>

The next part she sang looking for the note that said 'I love you!'

_Can't you see_  
><em>That I'm the one<em>  
><em>Who understands you<em>  
><em>Been here all along<em>  
><em>So why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me.<em>__Standing by and_  
><em>Waiting at your backdoor<em>  
><em>All this time<em>  
><em>How could you not know<em>  
><em>Baby<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>  
><em>You belong with me.<em>_

She sang the next part while walking in to the auditorium in her pink dress wither hair in a pony tail curled.

"Yea I mean I'm fine but" He got cut off when he saw Rachel "Wow Rach she looks great." He started walking towards her and she was was still singing and Santana stopped him.

"Hey babe." She smirked and whispered " I'm so sorry let me make it up to you."

"Yeah um I'm going to dance." She looked towards where he was walking.

"WHAT?" When Jesse got there she was still singing and showed him the note.

I love you. He smiled and got a note out of his pocket unfolding it and showed it to her.

I love you. She smiled and they for leaning towards eachother with forehead as she sang the last part of the song.

_Have you ever thought_  
><em>Just maybe<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

When she sang the last part he kissed her and she smiled.


	3. Mary's Song Oh My My My

**A/N: Rachel's mom Shelby and her dad Hiram are together in this one shot. The St. James and Berry family are also family friends.**

**A/N: Bold= Flash back**

* * *

><p>A 32 year old Rachel and her husband were laying out Jesse St. James were laying on the warm sand at the beach on their second honey moon. "Babe what are you thinking about?" Jesse asked his wife of ten years.<p>

"About when we were little and all we did and how we fell in love, you proposed in the tree house, when we got married and me, you and Rabbi Greenburg were in the tree house and everyone was looking up at us. I remember the twins birth. I hated you for a good six months after we brought them home"

"Really." She nodded

"I wanna sing you something just listen." She grabbed his guitar and started playing a song while he smiled.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
><em>I looked at you like the stars that shined<em>  
><em>In the sky, the pretty lights<em>  
><em>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<em>  
><em>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled<em>  
><em>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my<em>

**It was fourth of July weekend and as always the Berry and St. James families were having a party. Hiram Berry and Jason St. James were grilling burgers while Shelby Corcoran and Margret St. James were talking about some Hollywood scandal. A seven year old Rachel and a nine year old Jesse were laying on blanket looking up at the sky amazed by the fire works.**

**"Berry I bet you twenty bucks that by the time your girl there is sixteen her and my boy will be in love." Jason said and Rachel's dad laughed while they all looked at the two kids chasing eachother for a baseball cap that was now placed on Rachel's head with her pig tails through the hole in the back.**

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
><em>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<em>  
><em>You never did, you never did<em>  
><em>Take me back when our world was one block wide<em>  
><em>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<em>  
><em>Just two kids, you and I...<em>  
><em>Oh my my my my<em>

**Rachel and Jesse were playing hide and seek when he was about hit her but hugged her. Jesse and Rachel ran to the back of the tree and Rachel smiled.**

**"I dare you to kiss me." He nodded his head and was about to kiss her but she ran to the front of the house and he followed her laughing knowing it was just the two of them just two kids having fun.**

_I was sixteen when suddenly_  
><em>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<em>  
><em>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights<em>  
><em>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<em>  
><em>They never believed we'd really fall in love<em>  
><em>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<em>  
><em>And said oh my my my...<em>

**Rachel's was sixteen and Jesse didn't look at her the same way anymore as a little sister but more like a girlfriend which she was now. They remembered their dads making jokes and their moms rolling their eyes. They were sitting in Rachel's yard on a blanket and she had on his baseball cap and they were looking up at the sky and Rachel noticed after all these years his eyes still shined. **

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
><em>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<em>  
><em>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight<em>  
><em>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<em>  
><em>You stayed outside til the morning light<em>  
><em>Oh my my my my<em>

**Rachel and Jesse were at the river bank outside of Lima and were sitting in the bed of Jesse's truck. Rachel knew at this time of night all she needed was Jesse. **

**It was about a week later they had their first fight.**

**"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULDN'T ALWAYS BE WITH YOUR FRIENDS I WOULDN'T ALWAYS BE PISSED" Jesse yelled**

**"YOUR ALWAYS AT PRACTICE OF COURSE I'M WITH MY FRIENDS." Rachel yelled**

**"I AM NOT ALWAYS AT PRACTICE." **

**"NO BUT YOU ARE A CHEATER. I CAUGHT YOU IN YOUR OWN ACT." Rachel yelled walking into her house and slamming the door in Jesse's face. **

**"DAMN IT." He sat on the porch and stayed there and in the morning Rachel got up and saw him on the porch when she got the mail she smiled and kissed him passionately.**

_A few years had gone and come around_  
><em>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<em>  
><em>And you looked at me, got down on one knee<em>

**It had been a few years and they were sitting in their old tree house and Jesse smiled kneeling in front of her showing her the ring.**

**"Rachel Barbra Berry I love you with all my heart and hope to love you for ever but I need you to do something first." He said**

**"And what is that " Rachel teased**

**"Marry me." She nodded and he put the ring on her finger.**

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
><em>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<em>  
><em>You said I do and I did too<em>  
><em>Take me home where we met so many years before<em>  
><em>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch<em>  
><em>After all this time, you and I<em>

**It wasn't an actual aisle they had just decorated the tree house and that's where they got married. **

**"I do." Jesse said and soon after Rachel did too. The whole town was there and their moms were crying looking at them. **

**It had been a few years and they had just brought home their twins Adam and Andrew home. They were sitting on the porch of Jesse's parents' house where they had met almost 17 years ago at, during that time. They couldn't believe it had just been them for so many years just them, just her and him, just him and her.**

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_  
><em>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<em>  
><em>In the sky, oh my my my... <em>

Rachel thought about how when they're old she'll still look at him like she alway had and kissed him.


End file.
